vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Conductor
The Conductor is the Greater Noble who is a servant and conductor of the Iron Castle also known as the The legendary Tube Express. Appearance As Xeno Gorshin and Benelli headed toward the Iron Castle’s control room, waves of anxiety far from befitting their ageless and immortal clan crashed in their hearts. The circumstances under which they’d first boarded had been shrouded in a truly bizarre air. As they hastened down the road, lone man had suddenly appeared to them out of the darkness. Wearing a rounded hat with a visor in front, a formal coat with iron buttons, a bow tie, and with a black ticket holder hung around his neck-—he was the conductor of the Iron Castle they’d heard about. While bombarded with looks of suspicion and ill will, the man didn't seem the least bit intimidated, pointing to the rear and then telling them through gestures to wait there before he once again vanished into the darkness. The reason the three Noblemen could only watch him go without further investigating the situation was because from the time the conductor appeared until the time he left they’d been subjected to an unearthly aura the likes of which they’d never experienced. Once they were on board along with all their horses and coffins, the Iron Castle soon set off. The train’s departure was so rough it hardly seemed the work of the Nobility’s engineering, yet that only served to endear it to the three Noblemen. The conductor from earlier appeared with other shadowy men in similar uniforms, and once they'd taken custody of the horses and coffins, the trio was escorted to a sumptuous room. Not so much as a speck of dust lay in the corridors leading there, and the place was so clean it seemed this had to be its very first day of service. Personality He is the epitome of a service man. Strict with out being rude, exudes the highest skill and ability, keeps would be trouble makers in check with out being brash, very quick to read/react to the situation at hand and the people involved, works well with others, leads his coworkers seamlessly and with tact, says as few words as possible while still maintaining the best communication with those around him. As a Noble he is highly intimidating but he seems reserved because he gives no vocal communication. This is common among the others who are in service to Grand Duke Drago, none of them communicate verbally. They are all reserved but give off high ability and skilled perception of them. Biography The conductor runs the train, and is in charge of where it goes, who boards and leaves, how the train services guests, and the confining of all equipment before boarding it seems. He seems to have been the original to take this role and served on the Iron Castle for over 10,000 years possibly even while the Grand Duke and Countess were sleeping. He appears in the story when the Xeno Clan consisting of Xeno Gorshin, Xeno Braylow, and Benelli board the train along with their captive Annette Krishken with out being invited. He takes all the groups equipment. Then communicates to them where to wait till further instructed before vanishing along with his co-servicemen. He is later on mentioned by Left Hand of having been taken out by D when he boards the train. Powers and Abilities Chosen One Powers- He seems to have power at least on this scale as a Noble who can easily cow the Xeno Clan with no effort just from the force of is powerful aura. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Greater Noble